


Game over

by DaNewromantic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNewromantic/pseuds/DaNewromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second fanfic as we are all suffering in this Robron drought.<br/>Comments and advice appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game over

Aaron knew it was time to change the game. Robert had been staying at the pub for the last two weeks, protective, consistent and ever tuned in to Aaron's needs. And it wasn't like Aaron did appreciate every moment: Lord knows how easy it was to drown in the luxury of Robert; but it just wasn't the balance of their relationship. Not how Aaron saw them in the future. In previous relationships Aaron had played the coy boyfriend, the unobtainable boyfriend, but everything with Robert felt different. Heightened in some way. Aaron couldn't work out if this came from being in the same page or just the momentum of lust that had propelled them this far in their journey. He knew they couldn't go back to where they had been before the trail. All he knew is that he had reached a terrifying point of worrying that Robert would lose interest now that he had 'ensnared his prey' and Aaron just couldn't cope with the uncertainty. The fear he could wake up and find this was just another grandiose Sugden mistake was motivating. Despite the last few weeks being a blur of heady morning strokes and pep talks, listless days at work and vitriolic evenings of cuddles with low conversation about a better future. That version on them had reached its limit and Aaron was only too aware of the need that was building up in Robert. It was there every time Robert stroked Aaron's calloused hands lingeringly; stared at Aaron dressing as though he loathed every layer he put on, but mainly in was clear in the moments comfortable kisses went too far and they both pulled away breathlessly too scared to take things to the next level. 

Sex was the inevitable end game. But what would that be like this time? Aaron would argue that every time they had been together it had been love making. It was simple: piece by piece, every session bound them closer together. He could recall each and every time because they all contained so much meaning. Wild nights of endless pounding; quick humour filled take-the-edge-off hand jobs or scorching sessions where they teased each other to levels of ecstasy seldom seen outside of porn; they all amounted to the same thing for Aaron: an unshakable feeling he needed Robert like air.

Based on the pleasure that was assured from their history and pent up longing, it was hard to understand how they had not shuffled each other past the awkward point and gone headlong into the impress-me-fucking and sweat-stained-sheets zone. It seemed like they were both waiting for a imaginary signal. Yet the pregnant pause was becoming uncomfortable. To the point that the previous evening at the pub Aaron had asked Robert not to stay over that night claiming he 'needed space'. An absolute lie. Robert's bewilderment was visible and pretty much mirrored Aaron's own as he tried to work out how the words had come out of his mouth. What line would stupidly fall out of his mouth next 'I have a headache'?! Fortunately Robert agreed but as the evening wore on and the pints did their thing Aaron relaxed and drew Robert back in with apologetic kisses to his neck and jawline and a whispered retraction: "I need to be in your arms tonight" that brought a relieved smile to Robert face. 

Fully aware of the emotional roller coaster their relationship had become. Aaron knew it was down to him to move things on. It wasn't that Robert was powerless, rather far too kind when it came to Aaron. Aaron was in the main glad Robert wasn't fully aware of the power he did have over him. Right now Aaron just wanted to give him his power back and get things on track. He had to be the one to show Robert they had a future beyond strangely charged platonic relationship they had pursued since the trail. 

The plan seemed odd at first, misguided at best. But Aaron had thought long and hard about other options and this was honestly the best idea he had. So before doubt took hold again he sent the text:   
Bar West tonight? X   
Simple and not encouraging a conversation. He thought Robert would go along with it, at least to keep the peace. 

Robert's response came back moments later:  
Great. Ok to meet there I'm coming in from Leeds? X

Step one. Check

Aaron arrived early. Deliberately dressed in a new light black jumper and jeans he knew would grab Robert's attention. Slight V neck highlighting the fact he had no shirt underneath. Hair tousled with a new product that brokered the curl/gel divide and drew a satisfied smile from Aaron when he finished adjusting his hair in the mirror. Maybe trying new things wasn't a bad idea. Finished off with a new cologne also purchased with the sole purpose of driving Robert insane. Aaron had to laugh at himself: do I even need to try this hard?

It didn't take long for Aaron to assess that his bait was right. A tall, young city type buying a whisky at the bar tried to catch his eye. Aaron gave him a cursory look knowing where their eye contact would have led them a few short months ago when Aaron was reckless, vacant and working his way through imitation Roberts. He fiddled with his phone to divert his gaze, leaving the other man intently staring.

Step two. Check

Every detail in his control. Being in flirting distance from the bar affirmed that Aaron had chosen 'the right' booth. He walked up to the bar looking like he was about to acknowledge the city type, paused bit his lip and turned to buy himself a pint, sitting back down at the booth to go over the plan in his head one more time. He caught a look of bewilderment in the man leaning on the bar, staring in Aaron's general direction and just as Aaron was about to plant another come hither gesture he caught Robert walking into the bar, purposefully looking around. Aaron smirked at the fact none of the other eligible patrons caught Robert's eye, it was as though they were all invisible, and it was a busy night. Their gravity sparked and Robert's eyes quickly found Aaron's and he made a beeline for the booth. Approach slowing and a perplexed furrow appearing on his brow as he drew closer dipping his head to capture the full sight of Aaron. Aaron shyly ducking his head, hoped effect achieved. 

Step three. Check

Robert dropped his keys and pulled Aaron to his feet, keeping him at arm's length to admire the full view. ‘This requires a full explanation. Just let me get a pint’. Aaron responded by shuffling his hands into the back pockets of his new jeans in a way that brought Robert's eyes to his defined, slightly heaving chest ‘You like?’ which earned him a low chuckle as Robert turned towards the bar, ‘I more than like and you smell…’ he trailed off. Robert was actually speechless. He gave Aaron a lustful lingering look, licking his lips as he made his way to the bar. He had to do a double take, pinching himself that he was with the hottest guy in the room and as he glanced over his shoulder he caught a sight that wiped the smile off his face. The suited punter he had just passed on his way to the bar approaching Aaron’s booth. Calm Sugden, just grab a drink and go back to your man. No threat here, you know whose bed Aaron will be in tonight. But it was a futile attempt at a pep talk, not even Vic could calm the heat building up inside him. Passing cash of some description to the bar tender he continued to glare at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Why couldn’t they have had a quiet drink at the Woolie? What was Aaron thinking dressing, smelling, looking like that?

Aaron was just about to tell the unlucky lad that he was taken, when he caught Robert's solid stare and pursed lips across the room. The intensity of that look stopped his timed words from forming and gave the eager lad a moment of opportunity. Aaron was helplessly stilled as the man lent forward to whisper something in his ear. 

Step four. And we have ignition. Robert's eyes blazed and he practically dove back across the room to the booth.

Despite the plan working flawlessly Aaron had not got down to the detail of his own reaction at this point. He smiled at his own genius, but it really wasn’t the best move when facing an enraged Robert. Robert couldn’t read the smile and frankly didn’t give a fuck, always playing to win. Never taking his eyes of the prize. Robert cock-blocked forcing his tall frame between the men and putting his arms around Aaron, unashamedly possessive. Grabbed Aaron's hips in an old, familiar way and despite not feeling like the better version of himself he was meant to be, pulled Aaron to him with desire and abandon. 'Your mine' is all he could manage to get out before needing to demonstrate the intensity of his feelings in a physical way. Willing himself not to hurt Aaron as he claimed his lips dramatically holding his head with both hands so he could find the precise angle that allowed him to kiss Aaron deeply. Aaron melted. There was literally no competition and he would be lying if he said any other man could make him feel half the things Robert did with one kiss. Nothing had really changed at all, just a little alchemy needed to bring these feelings to the fore.

Ragingly hard was an understatement. Forgetting spectators and self control Robert grabbed Aaron's arse pulling him even closer so he could make him feel his arousal thick and desperate for Aaron's attention. Lightheaded Robert reluctantly slowed his mouth's onslaught and with his eyes still closed, nose pressed to Aaron's unwilling to retreat, he paused for necessary breath. To Robert's surprise Aaron did not pull away. No hand to chest controlling Robert's takeover, not even a slight questioning tension in his body. Intoxicated by the feel of Aaron's torso so warm and responsive, absorbing the new scents of his cologne and hair, Robert fought a natural urge to pull Aaron's chin up to give him a stern look of disapproval for being so irresistible. Yest afraid to kill the moment by looking Aaron in the eye.

Still compelled by the intensity of his feelings of jealousy Robert's lips danced against Aaron’s again as if to check his loyalty by way of kiss test. A heavy kiss that sucked in Aaron's lips and included a slow and sexy tongue thrust that signaled a shared understanding: foreplay. Again Robert swore he felt Aaron going along with him. Wanting to make his no longer innocent intentions clear Robert swayed into familiar heart-breaker territory with a signature move: hand to the back of Aaron's head, twisting seductively into the hair of his nape, beyond gentle lips nibbling up Aaron's neck to hs sensitive earlobes and that inimitable Sugden line: 'I need ya.' 

Aaron grabbed Robert by the hand to lead him out of the bar, with no further eye contact or explanation required. 'Take me home'. Game over.


End file.
